Ready? Fight!
by Phantom on Fanfiction
Summary: Gumi and Yumma walked into the living room to see the twins getting intense while playing a video game. IA and Nero were also there playing with them. Loser has to admit that the oppisite gender was better! oneshot


The birds were singing... The warm, Sunday spring sunlight entered the room... The garden's flowers were fully bloomed... The wind chimes gently swayed with the wind, making a soft chime...

Oh yes. This was perfect. Len Kagamine stretched out his arms and yawned with a smile plastered on his face. It was noon, and he had just awakened from his nap. Len smiled at the quiet and peaceful living room. He was wearing his favorite outfit. He wore a big black shirt, long lose shorts that was held up by a brown leather belt, and a pair of black socks to match his shirt. Len liked wearing black, it showed off his sapphire eyes. If he had a fan base, they would most likely faint at the sight of him. But that would be too good to be true.

He ran his hand threw his golden hair, which made his bangs fall back on his face and he scratched his head. Len liked to wear his golden hair in a small ponytail. It was better than having his medium length hair flow in the wind like a girl. After scratching his head, he walked over to the bookshelf that stood in the corner of the room. Once he stood in front of the bookshelf, he took his reading glasses that he placed on the second shelf the night before and lightly rubbed on the lens with shirt. He put the glasses on and grabbed a small novel he purchased recently. Humming, he walked over to the leather couch and jumped on it. He adjusted himself so that his head rested on the arm rest and that his back was comfortably cushioned by the seats. Len opened his novel and began to read. Most boy's would read action books or shonen manga. But Len preferred a good romance novel, or maybe comedy books. With action books, the suspense killed him. He wouldn't be able to focus on his school work because of it.

As Len read his novel, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Len flinched and sat up to look outside where the garden shined. But he couldn't see anything. After a moment, Len shrugged and began to read again.

"A wild Rin appeared!"

Len jumped at the sudden shout and looked at the garden. Pokémon music was playing from out of nowhere and a figure jumped inside from the garden. The figure was charging at him.

"The wild Rin used charge!" the person shouted. Len yelped and jumped off the couch. Seconds after he was off the couch, the figure landed face first on it. The Pokémon music stopped and the room became quiet. Len landed on the table and glared at the figure. But then he flinched at who it was and squatted down.

"Rin..." Len said in annoyance. The figure looked at Len and gave a big smile. Rin is Len's older twin sister. But she acted like a little kid. Len and Rin are complete opposites. He was the shy, serious, responsible, and calm sibling. He would often bail Rin out of trouble during school. Rin on the other hand is the energetic, carefree, outgoing, tomboy sibling. She can't help but get into trouble, but she is also very kind. She can't stand to see someone all by themselves during lunch and usually eats with different people every day.

Rin sat up and fixed her white bow that she wore on her head. She was wearing her usual outfit of black and yellow. She had a yellow tank top that was covered by a black jacket; she had short black shorts on, and wore white sneakers. Her bangs were clipped to the side with her favorite white bobby pins that seemed to flatter her short golden hair. She gave a disappointed smile at Len.

"Darn, you dodged me!" she chirped. Len face palmed himself.

"Well duh, that's what people do when they try to escape an attack" Len replied. There was a rustle in the bushes that made Len look at the garden again. A boy with yellow and orange like hair popped out of a bush and began to walk over to the twins. He wore a tank top like shirt that is dark green with a yellow outline, a long black glove on his right arm that didn't cover his fingers, light brown shorts held by a dark brown belt, knee high socks that were striped black and yellow, and wore black shoes.

"I told you he wasn't going to fall for it" the boy said to Rin.

"Oh, Kon'nichiwa Nero" Len greeted the boy. Nero was a friend of the twins and often hung out with them. Rin smiled at Nero with a slight blush on her cheeks. Nero began to take off his shoes, for it was accustomed to in a Japanese house.

Len looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Wait. Were the two of you hiding behind that bush together...?" Len asked slowly. Rin nodded.

"Yep! I was planning on jump scaring ya!" she chirped. Len stared at Nero with suspicion.

"You didn't do anything before then did you...?" Nero looked up at Len and blushed a little.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but we just got back from buying a video game" Nero said with a calm tone. Len stood up on the table and pointed at Nero.

"You two were on a da-" Len began. But before he could finish, Nero walked off to put his shoes away. Rin's face turned red and she stood up.

"W-We did not!" she stuttered. Len stared at her and then sighed.

"If you say so..." Len said suspiciously. Rin's face turned even more red as she stared at Len.

"So, what game did ya buy?" Len asked as he jumped off the table.

"The 'super smash bro's', I think it's called" Nero replied as he walked towards them. Rin ran past Nero and began to take off her shoes. Nero looked at Rin with a confused look, but then looked back at Len.

"I don't really know much about it. Rin was the one who picked it out." Nero held out the plastic bag, and Len took it. He then placed his novel in between his legs and took out the single game case that was inside and stared at the cover. It was the video game that Rin wanted since Christmas. Super Smash Bros. Brawl . Len smiled at it and began to open the case.

"Aw man, I heard about this thing nonstop!" Len said chuckling. He grinned at Nero who took a seat on the couch.

"I use to beat Rin all the time at a friends house!" Nero gave Len a thumbs up with a straight face. That was the one thing that Len liked about Nero. No matter what, Nero always tried to keep a straight face in any situation. Like Len. But Nero is like the master at poker because of his face. Unlike Len.

"If you could beat Rin, how come I can beat you?"

Len and Nero looked at the entrance and saw Rin walking with a girl towards them.

"What the-?! IA-chan? What are you doing here?" Len shouted with a red face. IA is a friend of Rin's who comes over at the strangest times. Once, she came over right when Len was baking a cake for Rin. He failed miserably and she took over for him. IA is wearing a pink tank top that came above her belly button, a white mini skirt with black tights underneath, and was barefooted. Her long messy light pink hair was tied in a high ponytail instead of a braid like usual, but that didn't bother Len. Len had a small crush on IA, but he wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

"Kon'nichiwa IA-san" Nero said with a small wave. IA gave a small smile at Nero in response.

Len glared at Nero, and Rin glared at IA. IA looked at Rin confused and Nero looked at Len confused. Breaking the awkward silence that suddenly filled in the air, IA coughed.

"So... Can I play?" IA asked. Len looked at IA with a surprised look on his face. He gave the game to her and smiled.

"Sure! Just don't go breaking it" Len said teasingly. IA blushed a little and took the game. Len's heart melted a little. Nero stood up next to Len.

"So how did you do on that test yesterday?" Nero asked. Len gave a big grin together with a thumbs up.

"Nailed it!" he chirped.

"Same here."

Nero and Len began to talk about some of the questions that was on the test and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rin called out. Len and Nero stopped and turned around.

"What?" Len replied. Rin pointed at the game IA held and gave a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to play with us?"

"Naw, I'm going to finish that novel" Len said as he held up his book.

"I'm going to make a shopping list" Nero said calmly. "Neru's been complaining nonstop."

Neru is Nero's older sister by three years. Len put his hand on Nero's left shoulder.

"I feel you're pain man" Len said with a sympathetic tone. Nero pretended to cry by putting his right arm over his eyes.

"It's such a pain..." Nero sobbed with a fake tone. He would never do this in front Neru. Neru might as well be the strongest female on earth. And you didn't want someone like that "punishing" you. And by punish, I mean... Deadly punishment.

"B-But... But the game goes up to like... Eight players or something!" Rin whined. Nero and Len shrugged.

"Call some of your friends" they said in unison. Rin frowned. Then she suddenly smirked.

"What's the matter? You two scared you'll lose?" she mocked. Nero frowned while Len looked annoyed.

"I'm not scared!" Len said in an angry tone. After a moment, he then gave a sneaky smile and crossed his arms.

"You know what? I take that back. I am scared! But only at the fact of your road roller" Len said in a cocky tone.

Rin gave a confused look.

"Huh?" she said while blinking. Nero sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Look... Guy's are just better at these sort of games" he said calmly. Rin flinched and IA waved the game around.

"But this is a new game. How can you be better than us when you don't even know how to play?" IA said with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know... That's just the way it is." IA frowned at Nero's response. After a moment of silence, Rin crossed her arms and smirked. IA gave a sly smile, as if her brain was connected to Rin's.

"Then how about a bet?" IA said. Len blushed a little.

"W-What... What kid of bet?" Len asked hesitantly.

"You and Nero will play as a team, while Rin and I play as a team" IA began.

"Whoever loses will have to say that the other team is better at fighting games. That they're the master of video games!" Rin finished. Nero and Len exchanged glances for a moment. They both nodded and looked towards the girls.

"Bring it on" Nero and Len said in unison.

"Ah! I'm so tired!" a green haired girl said as she walked to a house. A boy with pink hair that wore a black beanie accompanied her.

"If you're so tired then why are you going to Kagamine-san's house?" the boy asked. The green haired girl smiled and threw her arms in the air.

"Because they have free food~!" she chirped. The boy smiled at the girls actions. The girl walked up to the door and placed her hand on the knob. As she turned it and opened the door, she opened her mouth to say something. But before she did, a loud sound of a constipated moose roared at her. The girl quickly closed the door. After a moment of silence the girl looked at the boy with a terrified look.

"Yumma... Sh-Should we call animal control?" she sttutered. Yumma sighed and patted the girls head.

"No need for that Gumi. It's probably just Len eating a bannana" Yumma said calmly. Gumi looked even more terrified.

"What human being on this planet eats like a moose...?" she said trembling.

"Len" Yumma replied.

Yumma opened the door and flinched at the sound of a high sounding panda. He quickly closed the door. Gumi looked at Yumma.

"What do you think that was?" she asked. Yumma looked at her with a confused look.

"...Len getting a new banana?" he asked. Yumma opened the door and walked inside despite the sounds of moose's and panda's. Gumi fallowed closely behind him, holding onto his jacket. As Gumi and Yumma walk over to the living room, they saw Rin and Len pushing button's at lighting speed while Nero and IA calmly pushed buttons. Yumma's face turned in to a bored expression at what he was seeing. He looked up at the T.V screen and saw four characters, two from Mario, and two from Zelda, fight each other. Gumi sighed at the sight, relieved that it wasn't a moose or a panda. Or Len eating a banana.

Gumi exhaled in and as loud as she could, she yelled, "I'm a robber! Give me all your money!" Len and Rin's noises roared even loader. Gumi flinched and hid behind Yumma again. Nero turned around with a calm expression.

"Kon'nichiwa Gumi-" Nero began but before he could finish, Nero's eyes went straight to what Yumma was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Nero asked. Yumma gave a confused look. Yumma was wearing his usual white and black striped jacket, he wore tight pink pants, and wore white sneakers with pink ties. Yumma wasn't wearing a shirt of any kind. Nero stared at Yumma with a straight face. But behind that face, Nero was glaring with jealousy at Yumma. Nero was quite fit and had abs, but Yumma was on a whole different universe. Yumma's abs were more define and detailed, as if they were carved there.

"What's the matter Nero-kun? Jealous?" Yumma said teasingly with a sneer. Nero continued to stare at Yumma.

"Of course not. I'm just wondering why you aren't wearing a shirt" Nero said camly.

Rin and IA heard what Nero said, and looked behind them. Once the two of them saw Yumma's abs, their faces turned red and turned around to continue fighting.

"Gumi and I were just playing playing a game of basket ball" Yumma said as he walked over to the kitchen. Nero looked at Gumi who was wearing a tight green tank top and orange shorts. Gumi's chest was outlined by her tight tank top. Nero felt himself blush a little and turned away to continue playing.

"Is something wrong Nero-kun?" Gumi asked after seeing Nero's face turn a little bit pink.

"Nothing..." Nero muttered. Len heard the tone in Nero's voice and looked behind him. Len blushed and smiled at Gumi.

"Woah! Gumi, you look hawt~!" Len chirped. Gumi blushed and walked over to the kitchen with Yumma. IA twitched a little at what Len had said and K.O'd his character.

"Ah- NOOOOO! Linkkkk!" Len shouted at the screen. Len jabbed Nero's arm with his elbow.

"Nero, why didn't you cover me?!" Len said in an angry tone.

"Hey there's two princess who keep butt pounding me, a black villain who moves like a turtle, and a guy in tights with a hammer. I can't keep an eye out for you in this fiasco" Nero replied.

"What are you guys even doing?" Gumi asked as she took a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Doing a battle to the death. Winner get's titled as the master of video games" Len and Rin said in unison. Nero sighed.

"Been playing for three hours, and still no winners" Nero sighed in a annoyed tone.

"What's the score?" Gumi said as she jumped off the stool and walked over to the fridge.

"Tied. Fifty to fifty" IA replied. Yumma took a sip from a water bottle that he took out of the fridge.

"Ganbattenē" Yumma said as he put the cover back on the bottle. Len, Rin, Nero, and IA nodded in reply. Gumi closed the fridge as she took out a carrot. She began to eat it without washing it and Yumma flicked her forehead.

"Go wash that thing" he said annoyed. Gumi pouted and walked over to the sink. She washed her carrot and began to chew.

As Gumi took a seat on the stool again, she noticed a cell phone on the counter.

"Hey, whose phone is this?" Gumi asked as she picked it up. It's an old phone that flips open and closed. It doesn't even slide for texting.

"Ah. It's mine. Don't mess with it" Nero replied. Gumi looked at Nero and took a bite from her carrot.

"What's up doc? Why so uptight about your phone?" Gumi asked with her best impersonation of the bunny from Looney Tunes. Nero looked over at Gumi and showed a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Every time someone picks up my phone... Neru messages me" he said in a little bit of a trembling voice. Gumi shivered and swallowed the carrot bits in her mouth.

Suddenly, Nero's phone went off. A song started to go off. Yumma listened to the song with a bored expression. It was Turned Down For What that everyone loved in America. Len looked at Nero. Nero's face began to turn beet red. Rin smiled and laughed and the song.

"Turned down for what?!" Rin sang. Nero's face turn even more red as he started to awkwardly play. Len gave a smile.

"Dude don't be so embarrassed! Rin and I love this song" Len said. Nero looked at Len with his red face.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Nero stuttered. Len snickered at Nero's reactions. A sudden scream made everyone jump. Nero looked over at Gumi as everyone continued to fight while Nero, pushed random buttons. Gumi's face is pale and she was trembling. Nero's phone was on the counter, opened.

"Good god... It's the devil..." Gumi said in a trembling voice. Yumma patted Gumi's head and shushed her.

"There, there. Go on and eat your carrot" Yumma said in a soothing voice.

Yumma picked up Nero's phone as Gumi began to eat. Yumma flinched at the phone.

"...Nero, you have a text" he said calmly. Nero flinched.

"...Read it out loud please" Nero replied. Yumma scratched the back of his neck and and cleared his throat.

"Nero, where are you? Are you at the super market?" Yumma began.

"If you aren't home in twenty minuets when I get home, I'm going to take Rin's road roller and make sure your inside come out from all of our exits. You mouth, butt h-" Before Yumma could finish, Nero jumped to his feet. Everyone looked at him in fear.

"Dude... What's with Neru?" Len asked in a trembling voice. Nero trembled and his face went pale.

"She's on her sentence..." Nero shivered. Len looked at Nero confused while Rin and IA blushed madly. Nero sat back down and looked terrified.

"Len, I'm going to end this. For the sake of my intestines" Nero said with a frightened tone. Len nodded and moved his character to a high platform.

Nero took a deep breath and began bushing button's at the speed of sound. Rin and IA flinched at the sound of button's being smashed. Nero's character started doing special moves like there was no tomorrow. And no, Nero's isn't button mashing... Okay he kind of is.

A second later, Nero's character used the ultimate special. Shortly after, two K.O's popped onto the screen. The screen then showed Nero's character and Len's character.

"Winner!" the game said. Rin, IA, and Len gasped at Nero's sudden ability. Nero stood up and quickly walked to the door. Yumma walked behind him and handed Nero his phone. Nero took it and began to put on his shoes.

Before Nero opened the door, he turned around and face his friends.

"See? Boy's are just naturally better at these sorts of game" he said with a straight face. Rin and IA's face blushed. Len gave a thumbs up at Nero and smiled.

"You the man Nero!" Len shouted. Nero nodded and walked out the door. Len turned to face Rin and IA.

"So~? Whose the legendary master of video games?" Len said in a cocky tone. IA and Rin sighed love struck.

"Nero is..." they said together in unison. Len stared at them. He got up and dropped his remote. IA and Rin flinched at Len's actions

"Why do I even bother? Why? Just, Why?" he muttered. Len walked upstairs to his room and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wasted three bloody hours... IA-chan looks like a doll... But at Nero... Rin looks like a buffoon... 'Love' isn't happening here in my house..." he grumbled as he walked up the stairs.

And with that, the house returned to it's peace and quite.


End file.
